Fate of four: Broken Lies
by SeerFateOfTime
Summary: The world is in grave danger, mankind is on the brink of extinction. To save the lives of many, ghosts as humans, Danny and co. has to find an ancient power called 'fates'. The problem is that the 'fates' have not been seen in thousands of centruies and 87% of mankind is already lost. Can Danny save the world and at the same time battle his own demons or will the world perish?


**(A/N: This story will contain sensitive themes and very… gore filled scenes? Well, at least this is a horror, maybe doesn't seem like it now, but trust me, it is. I don't own Danny Phantom.)**

* * *

In the darkest and deepest part of the ghost zone, a nervous and important council meeting was taking place. The Observants, with their bony hands and their large only eye was conversation in each other's mouths, every one of them having their own opinion they wanted heard.

"Silence!" shouted the high council leader, silencing the entire room. "We have no time to spare and no time for this bickering! The worlds are in grave danger; we need to take action, now!"

One of the lower ranked Observants flew up from his seat and pointed a bony finger at the council leader. "You know our oat, it is to watch and never act. We are not allowed to interfere with the lives of ghosts, humans or spirits."

"But if we don't do anything now the worlds are going to be lost!" another Observant said and flew up from his seat.

"Silence, the both of you!" the high council leader shouted again. "We do not have to act but to give orders to act." The leader said and turned to a cloaked blue pale ghost beside him. The ghost looked up from behind the purple hood covering his face and looked at the Observant with blood red eyes, a black scar running across his left eye.

"And what makes you Observants think that I could do any changes in this matter?" the ghost asked with an almost emotionless voice.

"You are the master of time, it is your duty to watch over time," the leader Observant said and pointed a finger at the time master. "When the worlds are in danger you are the once we are turning to."

"I only protect one of the dimensions and the alternate universes to the dimension I have to look after," the ghost said with a hint of a matter of fact in his voice.

"Clockwork, your duty is to protect this time…" the lead Observant started but was cut off by Clockwork.

"…And I protect this time," Clockwork said. "But when people from other dimensions come to this, it is outside of my time and laws. They are not abiding the laws of this world, they are timeless."

The lead Observant was quiet, knowing that they were the once that had told that Clockwork was forbidden to meddle with other dimensions and timelines when he became the master of time and he took that duty with grave seriousness. He wasn't going to let them meddle with time just as little as they let him meddle with time.

"We need to find Seer," the leader Observant said and the entire room became so quiet that if you dropped a nail, it would sound like a car hitting the ground from a thousand miles fall. Whispers and gasp were heard through the room as the lower ranked Observants talked to each other and discussed what had just been said.

The leader Observant turned towards Clockwork, whose face was hidden and shadowed by the hood. But the anger and angst was seen through the shadows easily.

"What are you thinking Clockwork?"

"That we can't do such a reckless act," Clockwork looked at the leader Observant with narrowed eyes and his tone was serious. "Waking Seer is a big risk that I am not willing to take, lives will be lost; thousands of them, ghosts as humans. Reconsider, waking Seer…" Clockwork silenced, the only way he could put the meaning of the words he could not say.

The Observant got the message; he knew that the moment they made the decision, Clockwork had seen the future of that decision. "What have you seen, Clockwork? What does the future hold?"

"Destruction, ruins and chaos," the time ghost said and looked at the lower ranked Observants who were still talking and bickering over the decision. "You know that you are taking a grave risk in finding Seer, _if_ you can find Seer."

"What do you mean, Clockwork?" the Observant asked not understanding what the time master was saying.

"Do you know where Seer is? Seer hasn't been seen in centuries, not since the ghost zone was nothing but chaos and war. Not even I can see where Seer is this very minute, less where in the future," Clockwork said and moved his hand over room, screens moved down from the ceiling. "We can't trust any ghost to find the resting place of Seer, since no one knows where it is except the fates and the fates are long since gone from this and the other world."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" one low ranked Observant asked silencing the entire room.

"We have to trust our lives into the hands of another-" The screens flickered from a musky green mist and slowly pictures started to take form in the musky green mist. "-Since I have no power to help in this moment."

On the screen a fifteen year old boy was displayed. He had tanned skin, yet black hair and blue eyes that seemed to have been hit by a wind as when it landed his hair was snow white and his eyes a musky neon green, his skin tone paler than normal humans, but tanner then normal ghosts.

* * *

**(A/N: Please review, tell your opinion and I hope you like it. I promise you that this story will not be short and it probably won't be like you think it will be and for your information, this is not a crossover.)**


End file.
